


Candy Sweet Love *Incomplete*

by EverydayMeow



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4586415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverydayMeow/pseuds/EverydayMeow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is John Egbert. You are 14 years old and it only just less than a month that you will finally turn 15 and present!</p><p>Author's note: I actually have everything planned out but i just couldnt find the time to write since I have my national exams this year and it really been stressful.Please understand that it will take awhile for me to update.</p><p>Chapter status: Hiatus</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Life Ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your name is John Egbert. You are 14 years old and it only just less than a month that you will finally turn 15 and present!

Your name is John Egbert. You are 14 years old and it only just less than a month that you will finally turn 15 and present!

You now finally get to smell much better than you were younger. You used to be unable to distinguish Alphas, Betas and Omegas properly yourself when you were younger.But you are able to at least pick up the smell of the person though it hard because MOST of them smell almost the same to you in the end. At least now you can distinguish them.

 Take your dad for example, he have a cologne smell which is you can say, very fatherly and manly smell indeed. He also have your mother’s scent on him, a sweet flowery smell, and the scent dance together perfectly and beautifully. Sadly your mother passed away 5 years ago. Your dad, your sister, Jane, and you broke down really bad that time. Your mother couldn’t make it, she died of a rare disease that cause her body to become _SO_ weak. Before she passed, she wished both Jane and you to find the perfect mate much like herself and dad. And her last words were, “I love you,”, then she passed. She have a special spot in your heart since then, you always regret hating her and dad for baking cakes and cookies every day.

So you are pretty much the one that broke down the most. So you kept repeatedly telling her how much you love her before she passed away because you realize how little time you have left to say you love her and that you never hated her. So since then every time it the anniversary of her death, you will always pick the most beautiful red camellia flower and put it in front of her grave. And then mutter “I love you” silently. Then when it mother’s day, you will write a card saying how much you love her and then keep it in your treasure box. It sort of your own tradition.You also make sure you spend time with dad and Jane so you won't regret later.

But enough about all that sad stuffs, since you finally going to present in a little less than a month, you are going to have birthday party, which is something every families will do when their child presented. And you are no different, your dad and Jane will most likely to bake you a huge cake from scratch and then smash it in your face probably because you wish that will happen because you still really hate cakes. But you have to respect them so you guess you should just eat a small little piece of it.

You are a bit excited to what you will present as.Both your parents are Betas,and your family tree consist of very little Alphas and Omegas mixed into it.But yes,there are still some of your families that presented as Alphas and Omegas.But that very rare.Most of them presented as Betas in the end.Betas are very common all around the world afterall.Majority of the population are made up of Betas.The rest are Alphas and Omegas.Though Omegas are slightly a bit more rare. But that just how the world is,Alphas are the leader of the pack,Betas are the followers of the pack while lastly,Omegas are the meditator of the pack.Each of this ranks define each and everyone's scent.From dominant to plain to sweet.Alphas will have strong dominant smell.Betas will have a balance between both dominant and sweet.Once mated,the Beta will lean on either,depending which side they are on.And lastly,Omegas will have the sweet smell,candy sweet they call it. But whatever it is,who knows which rank you will be on?As much as Dad and Jane said that you will surely present as a Beta like them,you still have doubts about it.


	2. New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I haven't finish the WHOLE story but Chapter 2 is good to go :DD

~~~~~~~~~~John's POV~~~~~~~~~~

It not what anyone expected.Everyone cheered the very moment you presented.You presented as a rare male Omega.And that of course,is sort of foreseen by your Dad,who noticed that your body seems to stay way too tiny for a Beta or even an Alpha.Your hips are are also wider too and you barely grown any taller much.It sort of an awkward change for you,but that what everyone go through,the awkward period.

Nearly everyone from the neighbourhood came to see the rare male Omega,which is apparently,you.You are sort of sheepish about the whole thing,to think you actually presented as a rare male Omega!That just one hell of a news.

"Congratulation little brother!",Jane,your older sister,said patting on your back.

You sheepishly muttered,"Thanks",while awkwardly blushing.

"Aw come on little cousin!Don't be shy!Cheer up!",your elder cousin,Jake,said ruffling your already messy hair.

"Yea!I mean,look John!Everyone here is literally cheering for you!!",your other cousin,Jade,said with a huge grin on her face.

"I don't know guys,it just-",you stop mid way,it a bit hard for you to say.

"It just what John?",Jane said with a slight concern in her voice.

"It just,It just sort of,a bit,overwhelming,ye know?"

"D'awww,don't worry John,if anyone were to dare touch you without going through me,that person is going to be in heaven or hell in no time!",Jade said with a giggle in her voice.

"Why would they touch me in the first place?"

Jade look at ridiculously.

"What?",you ask curiously.

"John!You got to be kidding me!You are a MALE OMEGA for CHRIST SAKE!!"

"And?",you ask again,raising your eyebrows.

"AND!!!You will 100% be surrounded by ALPHAS."

"Wait,what?"

"John,are you aware that there are such thing as greedy Alphas?"

"Oh you got to be kidding me Jane,you mean they will be chasing after ME?"

"Exactly what I was telling you John,",Jade said rolling her eyes.

"Well ol' chap,you are indeed very rare afterall.Those stinky greedy Alphas will surely find a way to get you."

"Why would they want me anyway?!What can I even do for them??"

"Well,I am very sure you are aware that Alphas have many needs,and Omegas are the only ones that could satisfy the Alphas the best.Though Betas are still capable of satisfying an Alpha,the Alpha will surely want the best out of the best.Having you means the Alpha will get fame and a good,pardon my language,'bitch',",Jane said plainly with slight disgust.

You shrug awkwardly,Jane is right,you will really need an extra protection than oridnary Omegas.You feel a little bit like an outcast.

"Don't worry lil' cousin,if anyone wants to get you,they need to go through me first!"

"Thanks Jade."

Jade giggles and give you a hug.

The awkward thing is the fact you are shorter than her.So your head just so happen to be against her chest.But her scent comforts you a little,a mix with green natural forest berries and frost.

Speaking of scent,your scent isn't so bad,candy sweet but,it simply just sweet berries with a mix of a windy kind of feeling to it.It like a natural feeling that constantly makes you think you are literally flying.Like you are one with the wind.

The party pretty much is just you being congratulated and given a large amount of gifts from people you know and people you don't even know of.Afterwards,your dad sat you down to discuss your current new status.

"John,I believe that you know that now you will need many needs.Especially for you incoming heat that will come in a few days."

You blush at the word,"heat".

"Well now John,it nothing to be ashamed of.It natural for you afterall."

You were about to protest but decided against it as you nod in embarrassment.

"We will have to shop for items for Omegas,so Jane will help you in shopping those with you tomorrow after school immediately."

You groan a little.

Your dad sighs and smile,"Don't worry,I know you can make it,remember that I am always very proud of you son."

After all that,you went back to your bed,and look up at the ceiling.You are seriously not looking forward to school tomorrow.

~~~~~~~~~~Dave's POV~~~~~~~~~~

 _ **4**_ months after you presented. _ **4**_.You presented as an Alpha and suddenly everyone crowds around you.Honestly this is **BULLSHIT**.Being surrounded by Betas and Omegas every single fucking day can be really tiring.They are just needy bitches who just wants a good Alpha or to get close to your eldest brother,Brake,nickname,B.Stri,who is apparently a Hollywood Star Celebrity.

But hey,good news is,you won't be stuck in this hell hole any longer.After your year in this SHIT school.You will be moving to another town.With all brothers.The eldest you already previously mention.The second eldest,Broderick.And then the third eldest brother,Dirk.And yea,you are the youngest.

You don't have parents,your parents passed away due to a reckless car accident,leaving your brothers and you alone.Which later,your mother's sister then take you all in.You always thought it weird that she didn't abandon the all of you.She is still finding all kinds of ways to support you Striders.But of course thanks to B.Stri's awesome successful career as a director and occasionally,actor,he is able to handle all the finance.And plus,he isn't the only one working,Bro is also working,with all his hand-made puppets and all.Strange but you got used to it.Except Lil Cal.Fuck that creepy ass puppet.

The reason for moving to the new town isn't big of a reason. B.Stri just so happen to just think that moving is good,and especially to where you all used to live.There is no place like home after all.Texas is considered your second home,but not as home as that first home.Can't blame you really.Your parents really did left you really early.

It not like you all are moving for fun too anyway,B and Bro just thinks that a change of scenery is good for the Striders.The all of you will move back to Texas when summer vacation hits every year.But living in that town will be temporarily permanent,depending on the situation.

Speaking of the town,it in Washington,somewhere,and well,moving into a sburban neighbourhood. You think that the neighbours will probably hate you Striders very much because you all are really loud and strife like,all the time.And it probably look like child abuse too.But not really,the all of you are Alphas,one whole house of Alphas,so it probably logical to fight and all.

Not just that,The Lalondes,your cousins,are there too.Originally you were all going to move into their house.But though their house is a literal mansion,Broderick jump in and decided to change the plans because he have been wanting to live in a sburban neighbourhood for some random reasons.

It strange but you don't really care.Just as long as you can get away from your hell school.And you are sure as hell not letting B.Stri bring you to school ever,not again,not like how everyone FUCKING manage to get your face.It ANNOYING,because your face plus Dirk's face got plastered throughout the news press and B.Stri got mad at the news reporter.

You remember how loads of people just literally crowd around at the door of your apartment.And remembering how Bro nearly punched one of the reporters.And B.Stri literally flinging him across the room to chill him.It a total nightmare and you have to take the nightmare walk around to school for almost the whole year.Presenting as an Alpha sent everyone off.You wish you could be just like Dirk.But the reason the dude doesn't get crowded around with is because of his fucked up relationships.Gave him a bad name.But he is not a bad person.You know that because he is your older brother.

But enough about all this useless crap.You are finally going to be free from the chains of this hell.Maybe you can even find friends.Haha,that a joke,as if you could even manage to find one.Thanks to your stupid role in school.You barely talk to anybody.Which kind of make you an anti-social kind of guy.You won't miss a single bit about the place because everything is so boring.Rushing home to the same ol' thing.It really getting on you.So yea,you are definitely not missing this hell.

~~~~~~~~~~John's POV~~~~~~~~~~

Ok so thankfully your scent isn't very strong since you just presented.Nobody manage to pick up your scent very well er.You take your words back immediately.You stop your track and look up to an Alpha.

"Fresh out of hive ain't ya?"

You whimpered.

"Oh don't worries,ain't doing anything,just want to see if my little bee is ready to fly."

"I don't suppose he will be able to fly anytime soon,",a lady-life voice came out no where,words dripping with venom.

The Alpha panicked immediately when he pick up the scent and went running off.

You turn to look at a blonde girl with black lips.She smiled and walk away.You wanted to talk to her but you didn't manage to,muttering a tiny,"Thanks..." Strange.She doesn't seem interested in you despite being an Alpha?

You ran off to where you scheduled to meet up with Jane to go for your,Omega supplies.Which you really are not ready but it ok you guess,it Omega supplies,name specifically for you.

You meet up with Jane and went shopping.

"Ok,John,do you have ANY idea on the things you need?"

You look at her ridiculously like you have no idea what in the world she is talking about.

"Oh dear..You didn't research did you?"

"Jane!It hard ok? I can't even,I can't process all the thoughts last night so you can't blame me!"

"I suppose yes,but how in the world are we going to shop for your supplies if we have no actual clues on what to get?"

"I don't know?"

"Howdy!Do you need any help?,",an beta lady appeared,seems to be the assistant around here.

"Yes,my little brother here have just recently presented as an Omega and now we are shopping for his supplies but we do not have any idea what to get for him."

"Oh!So you must be that new male Omega that just presented!Congratulation!Ah,you are so cute.Don't worry,totally not flirting with you.I am out of your league no worries sweety!"

You shrug awkwardly,slightly blushing.

"Well,no worries sweet cheeks,I will help you,so what do you need exactly?"

"Er,well,we are not very sure,anything that is useful for an Omega I suppose?"

"Alrighty,follow me!"

Jane and you follow the assistant around to find a whole section just for Omegas.Overwhelming you immediately.There is a whole section that you never bothered to look just for Omegas.That is just.Amazing you guess??

"Well Omegas require many many supplies because of how fragile they are!But really,it doesn't really matter if you have about,half the supplies,because most of that other half goes to taking care of your skin and all.You can literally find it anywhere in any beauty shops.But it is said that Omega skin and slightly more fragile,but have no worries,it not an actual fact!Rather,that just a myth made up by some old guy who thinks all the Omegas are weak.And well,it spread throughout the world.I can assure you that because I do have a Omega friend!"

"Oh?",Jane replied,urging her to continue her story.

"Yea!She is just simply amazing.Even with all the Alphas trying to get her because,she is just,simply breath taking,so beautiful!Sweet as a syrup.She didn't even mate until she manage to find her one true love.Blissfully mated.The Alphas before her tried all kinds of way to get her.She manage to get away with all of them.Learning how to fight,training her naturally weak muscles too!Grew quite a few muscles here and there.Man she is so awesome.I even remember one time she broke an Alpha's nose when the Alpha tried to grope her,you know what,",the Beta said with pride.

"That very awesome! This is very unheard of!",Jane said with astonishment.

"You betchya,it hurts to say most Omegas in this world always fall prey to the Alphas.That why there is such thing as The Omega Rights Organization.Making sure all the Omegas are well taken care of.Saving Omegas that are being abused.My friend is part of that organization,a few more others friends.Saving Omegas,it risky,but worth it.Ah,wish I could follow their lead,but I have a family to take care to,got to work in something that could very well support me as well as my family,",the beta shrug.

"That is very sweet,I agree on the first part,most families always end up shutting their Omegas out of their social life because they think it what best for their Omega,horrible I must say!",Jane replied.

"Yea!It horrible.Omegas are in serious need for social contacts,not to say they will die because of it though there are cases like that,but those are normally serious situations.The Omega's mind will break if you keep them away from the outside for too long.I've seen a few Omegas like that when I followed my friend to her organization base.Dear lord you have no idea what I have seen there.Those Omegas acted like wild animals!Took a whole bunch of Betas to settle and put down the Omegas.The Alphas are not allowed to help due to the fact it what triggered the wild side."

"Wow,I have never heard of things like that!Worry not,John here is definitely not going to take on that kind of treatment."

You look at Jane slightly confused.

"What?",Jane ask you.

"You are saying as if you are considering it before!"

"John,what do you take me for?"

"I don't know!A scary beast behind the doors?"

"Rude!",Jane smack your shoulder.

You laughed,so did the Beta.

"Alrighty here,these are heat suppressants,only take it when you absolutely need it! It dangerous if you keep it up,doubt you even went pass you first heat right?"

You shake your head.

"Of course,but if you don't let your first heat take you,the next heat will be extremely painful.Unless you keep taking these.But it will lose it effect very soon and the first heat you experience will be extremely painful.So be wise and never take it unless absolutely need to!"

You gulp and nodded.And here you thought you could get away from the heats.But you rather listen to her advice.

"Next,here are,well,you will call these tampons.But really,it important."

You blush immediately at the sight of it and went hiding behind Jane's back.

"Hey!It ok!Nothing to be ashamed of really!These are important since well,you will get your period and all.And there are difference in all of them so listen up!"

You perk your head up and listen.You hate this so much but you don't have a choice!

"Firstly,these are regular ones,you will have to wear it everyday,just in case of your natural slicks falling out,you are still fresh so you still won't be able to feel it,but trust me,there will be slicks falling out,it a sign that your reproductive organs are healthy!"

Slicks?Huh,you need really bothered trying to feel.But you think you might have a small tinge of feeling it.Darn,now it really bothering you.

"Secondly,these are well,regular period ones.It when you get your periods and all.But don't use this first.Use this!Thirdly,the night period ones.It longer and larger,first few days of periods are a pain,once it gets lesser,you can use the regular period ones.You can ask you sister for this,pretty sure she knows this!"

"Well look at this John,looks like we are on the same side now eh?"

Your face turn red and resist the urge to smack Jane again.Really,you hate all the teasing you are getting.But you suck it up.These are things you need to be ready for!It strange because you are born male and now you are a breeding stock.But that just what makes a Male Omegas unique,because it possible for them to be like an Alpha.

"Hehe,well next,are these fluffy pillows and blankets!"

You look at it,you admit,it doesn't look appealing to you back before you presented,and now it suddenly looks,extremely appealing.You want to touch it.

"Why do they need this for?",Jane ask,obviously confused.

"Omegas,they extremely love fluffy things.And these fluffy things could calm them down almost immediately.Relieve their stress and all.Since regular Omegas,especially those unmated,can always feel really stressed out from the surrounding sometimes.It doesn't really make them sound weak.It in their nature.So it a fact.Of course,there are also strange Omegas who love regular pillows and blankets that other people used.And some people like us also like fluffy things.But studies have shown most Omegas are best suited to have fluffy pillows and blankets."

"Ah,now I see why some of my Omega classmates likes to bring around a tiny little pillow to hold on to around.."

"Haha,it makes sense,but I suggest not to bring it around too much.If not you will constantly feel too comforted,and you will definitely let your guards down!So it best not to follow their leads.And Jane,tell them to stop bringing it around UNLESS they are mated.But I doubt you young fellows will be mated anytime soon!"

"Will do!,",Jane nodded and smile.

You are pawing at the fluffy blanket,purring already.

"See?It totally works!"

"John!Give me that!"

You gave a little weak whimper but reluctantly let the blanket go.

"Next,here are some skin lotions.Specially made for Omegas.I recommend this brand.Very trusty."

"Why do I need skin lotions for?"

"Well,even though I said Omega's skin aren't really needed to be taken care of literally,it still best to keep the smooth skin hydrated.Plus,you two are so pale!You should really take care of your skins.No worries,Betas can still use Omega's products.It doesn't make a huge difference.To a Omega,yes,to anyone else,nah."

Jane just smiles and take the lotion into the basket.The basket is full of random things you wish you don't have to look at.But you have to.

"Alright,this may seem like something you don't need,but sorry dears,but it very important."

The Beta went to a very strange section.And holy what the hell are all these.

"Nope."

"John."

"Nope."

"Yea I know it seems weird to have this,but fake knots are very important especially when you can't handle your heat.Most Omegas on their first heat are extremely painful.And the fake knot could only ease just a little pain for them.Afterwards,it helps a little better.Here,this should be enough."

The Beta hand you a red fake knot and holy crap this is huge how is this even going to fit in you what the heck.You tear your eyes away from it immediately and make a gagging noise while Jane silently just put it in the basket without commenting.

Purchasing all the items,you don't even bother trying to name all of them.Mostly just vitamins and shit because Omegas just need that much stuffs.Especially Male Omegas.Slicks producing,cough,from your ass may sort of infect your butt.So you needed a lotion to prevent that,cough,you don't like the sound of it but the Beta assure that the lotion is really comfortable.Including the tampon like thing and suggest that you should wear it tomorrow.

Jane then ask the Beta for her phone number in case she needed help and the Beta happily did,introducing herself as,Donna Hanscum.

After bidding farewell,Jane happily took the bus with John.

"Thank god that there was someone who is knowledgeable of Omegas helping us."

"Yea,she is a nice lady.."

"John?"

You shrink a little,you shrug in reply.

Jane sighed,"John,it can't be that bad.You heat probably only comes about,every 2-3 months.So after this,you are free for 2 months.Then it will be back and yea,it will keep repeating,but the pain should be worth it,it is said to keep you healthy you know."

All you can do is whimper in reply.

Oh man,as much as you hate it,you accepted it as a fact,the heat can't be THAT bad right?

 

 


	3. Pure Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which John underestimated his Heat.  
> And Dave underestimated fate.

~~~~~~~~~~John's POV~~~~~~~~~~

You've been eating a lot lately.You know your body is currently adjusting itself,preparing for the heat.But being hungry for the whole day is painful because everyone sitting around you in the class can hear your stomach growling for food.

Your teachers,who understand that you need food,allowed you to eat in class so you basically awkwardly chew onto the sandwiches your dad prepared for you because he knows your usual meals in school are definitely not going to be enough for you.

Apparently your case of preparing for heat is worse than the female Omega's heat.Your body,NEEDS MORE FOOD,than oridnary.

The betas around you are wary about it.Omegas too.They are all,well,you can say,protective.They know that you are going to have your heat soon,they can tell you are not mated,so they have a strange insticts to protect you from Alphas who may attack.

Although,most of them kind of hate you.Since you take up almost every Alpha's attention.You guess this protectiveness is only temporary.

You sit alone in the cafetaria.You don't have any friends to begin with.Jane and Jake are different level so their lunch time is later.Jade and Karkat needs to do their class project they totally did not forget to do.You sighed.

Infront of you is a mountain of food.

Time to dig in.

~~~~~~~~~~Dave's POV~~~~~~~~~~

You have nothing to do.So you decide to surf around the net.Until you found this article.About how in this world,there is one fateful mate.

You laugh at it for awhile.

Of course,this is totally not real.Afterall,Alphas are still assholes.Well,most Alphas.They just look at Omega and think them as fuck toys like always.Fateful mate they say.Hah.What a joke.

You laugh,but you know,in your heart you do wish you have a fateful mate too.You know you are not like the other Alphas.You know Dirk wasn't being a bad Alpha,well,maybe that is what you are worried,you are worried to be like Dirk.Too obsessed,protective and basically,too dominant.

You don't like that idea of your Alpha hormone taking over like what happen to Dirk.You know Dirk didn't meant all of that at all.Dirk is a nice brother,he must be a nice mate too,it all the stupid Alpha hormones fault.

Yea,it all because of the stupid Alpha hormones fault.

~~~~~~~~~~John's POV~~~~~~~~~~

Ok,you totally regret everything you have ever said about heat not being a huge deal.It a HUGE deal.You are lucky,oh so lucky,that this school don't have a lot of Alphas roaming around,or to be exact,you are lucky you have tons of Betas and Omegas around you.

The heat came unexpectedly,it literally just came out of nowhere!The Betas and Omegas around you immediately sprang into action to protect you from Alphas.The Alphas nearly went crazy!The school immediately start going on about the emergency,to evecuate the Alphas who may be affected by you and you only.

Darn,you are a huge threat,being an Omega is a huge threat.Your whole body feels hot,too hot,you are whining and crying you can tell.Your body wants something.The need to ease your pain.You really want something in you right now.

Your heated scent is spreading around,the school immediately dispatch an anti-heat repellant,to cover your scent and mostly to ease the Alphas who are going crazy trying to get you.Thankfully there weren't many Alphas around you and most of them ran off as far as possible away from you while they can.The remaining who didn't manage to get away are being tied down by the Beta teachers.

The Beta and Omega students who are protecting you carried you to the Heat Room.They left when the nurse took over the job and all of them just give you a soothing pat on the head as if they knew it helps to ease your crazy heat that is gradually becoming even more painful.

The nurse immediately gave an injection,which you have no idea of because you already passed out at this point because you are just so overwhelmed by everything.The pain,the crazy need to be fucked and wow where did that even came from this is all just way too crazy!You are whining,crying in pain,and squirming around like jegus christ this is all way too painful.

The heat lasted for a week.A full week.A week of...

Pure hell.

~~~~~~~~~~Dave's POV~~~~~~~~~~

Ok,so you are reading the article,the one about the fateful mate.So you read something unexpectedly,like wow who knew fateful mates are so interesting.They said,"Fateful mates sometimes have synchronised heat." Wow that is just so god damn funny because that is totally not possible-

As soon as you totally did not accidentally say that out loud.You felt a sudden storm brewing at your crotch and this is such a huge coincidence what the living fuck jesus christ why.

Your door immediately swing open and look at Bro standing at your door with really serious face on.

"Dave."

"Y-yea?",damn it you stuttered.Your face red.

"Are you in a rut."

"Maybe?",you tried to sound convincing.Obviously you are in a god damn rut.You are in for another hell of trying to find any living thing to fuck.Except your brothers.Ew,that just a huge fuck no like even your alpha hormones totally agrees.

"Ok,you are going to the doctor asap as soon as it over."

He slam the door close and lock it from the outside and amazing,you are now being locked in your room with no way out unless this heat is over.

The heat surprisingly,lasted for a god damn week.A fucking god damn week and how is that even possible?That is basically a week of...

Pure fucking hell.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is so old but I decided to bring it back!  
> Update will be still very slow.  
> But worry not!I don't plan on letting this fic die!  
> Hope you like it.  
> This chapter is so cliche lol.


End file.
